That's not Enough
by Eikichi K
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto termenung memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke beberapa bulan terakhir ini, ia merasa hubungannya dengan pemuda raven itu 'melonggar'. Ia merasa Sasuke cuek sekarang. Untuk memastikan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara malam ini. / "Katakan… Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" / Sasuke terdiam. / "Aku... Tidak bisa."―Bad Sum, Drabble, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


Malam ini terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang duduk termenung di sofa sebuah apartemen. Apartemen miliknya dan sang kekasih. Mata safirnya sedikit meredup, pikirannya sedang melayang mengingat masa-masa awal ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda raven yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia menghela nafas, sungguh masa-masa dulu begitu indah. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke—entah itu berjalan-jalan, makan, bercanda, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol saja. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang, mereka tidak lagi memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama. Setiap pulang kerja, Sasuke selalu saja langsung menuju kamar untuk beristirahat—mereka hanya bisa mengobrol sepatah-dua patah kata saja.

Bahkan untuk makan malam pun terkadang pemuda raven itu menolaknya. Ah, apa dia sudah makan malam di luar? Yah, mungkin. Baiklah, Naruto mengerti kesempitan waktu yang ia miliki bersama Sasuke disebabkan oleh pekerjaan menumpuk pemuda raven itu. Tapi, tetap saja, Naruto membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Sasuke—orang yang dicintainya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto pernah mengikuti Sasuke, ia penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan sang kekasih di luar sana—karena hampir selalu pulang terlambat—dan tindakannya itu malah membuat dirinya terhenyak. Ia melihat pemuda raven itu berjalan dengan seorang wanita—entah siapa—sepulang dari kantor. Karena tidak kuat melihatnya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang, tanpa bisa mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya.

Kalau boleh diingat juga, berapa kali ya Sasuke pernah mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu'? Satu kali? Dua kali? Tiga kali? Entahlah, bahkan pemuda pirang itu sendiri tidak mengingatnya.

Kadang Naruto berpikir…

Apakah Sasuke sudah bosan dengannya…?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**AU - Drabble - Shounen-ai - OOC - Typos, etc.**

**SasuNaru - T - Romance**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Naruto kembali menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara malam ini. Pemuda pirang itu terus termenung sambil menatap langit-langit, sampai akhirnya sebuah efek suara pintu terbuka menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mata safirnya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.<p>

"Ah, Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn. Kau belum tidur, _Dobe_?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng, "Aku menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita istirahat." Pemuda raven itu melewati si pirang.

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu, Sasuke?" Ia bertanya tanpa berbalik.

"Tidak."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu makanlah."

"Tidak. Lagipula ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas, aku ingin langsung istirahat karena besok ada rapat penting di pagi hari."

Lagi-lagi pekerjaan…

Andai Sasuke tahu sedari tadi Naruto berbicara sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal, sedih, dan… Entahlah.

"Kalau tidak makan kau bisa sakit."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Ayo cepat kita ke kamar."

Gigitan di bibir bawahnya menguat, ia segera berbalik dan menahan tangan pemuda raven itu, "Makan!" Nadanya sedikit membentak.

Sungguh, Naruto hanya ingin makan malam bersama Sasuke, setidaknya walau hanya 20 menit, mereka punya waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua.

Sasuke terdiam, "Kau… Kenapa, _Dobe_?"

"Aku bilang makan!"

"Ck, aku sudah bilang kalau besok—"

"MAKAN!"

"Naruto, kau—" ucapan Sasuke terputus, sebenarnya ia berniat untuk membentak balik Naruto, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena melihat cairan bening mengalir dari mata safir itu.

Naruto yang menyadari ada sesuatu membasahi wajahnya segera melepaskan genggamannya, ia mundur menjauhi Sasuke dan menyeka air mata itu.

Sial! Sial! Kenapa air mata itu keluar tanpa seizinnya?

Pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekat, "Naru—"

Plak!

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Tepisan keras menghalangi tangan putih itu untuk menyentuh wajah tan di hadapannya. Sasuke kembali terkejut.

"Kau… Kau selalu saja mengutamakan pekerjaanmu! Apa pekerjaan itu lebih penting dariku?!"

Niatnya untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara baik-baik hilang sudah, ia sudah terlanjur emosi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Naruto, ayolah, aku bekerja juga untuk kita 'kan? Jangan kekanakkan seperti ini."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses menohok hatinya. Kekanakkan? Hei, Naruto tidak akan seperti ini kalau Sasuke juga tidak bersikap seperti itu.

Bibir Naruto mulai bergetar, "Katakan… Apa benar kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Katakan itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri, bukan di saat aku bertanya saja."

Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto tersenyum kecewa, "Padahal aku hanya memintamu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi sepertinya sulit sekali. Apa kau punya orang lain yang dicintai?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Tiga hari lalu aku melihatmu berjalan dengan seorang wanita!"

"Kau… Mengikutiku?"

Naruto terdiam.

Oh, baiklah, menurut Sasuke pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini sudah salah paham besar.

"Itu hanya _client_-ku, kami mencari restoran untuk membicarakan kerjasama perusahaan."

"Baiklah kalau itu alasanmu, berarti kau bisa 'kan mengucapkan apa yang aku minta?"

"Aku… Tidak bisa."

Safir Naruto mengernyit menahan sakit yang mulai menyerang bagian dadanya, kali ini ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Sasuke sudah bosan dengan dirinya. Pemuda raven itu tidak serius.

"Kenapa… Kenapa tidak? Berarti kau sudah tidak mencintaiku 'kan?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?!"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Pemuda raven itu mendekat pada kekasihnya, lalu membingkai wajah tan itu, mereka bertatapan.

"Apa…?"

Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka sudah bertemu, membuat safir itu terbelalak, dengan kasar pemuda pirang itu pun mendorong tubuh di hadapannya. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke, lepas!"

"Kau ingin tahu 'kan? Karena itu dengarkan aku!"

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dua kata itu tidak cukup untuk melambangkan rasa cintaku padamu, _Dobe_."

Mata Naruto melebar perlahan, air matanya kembali mengalir, tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata bahagia.

"Cih." Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak sang kekasih, ia membalas pelukan itu, "Brengsek, brengsek. Kau memang brengsek."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar caci-makian itu.

Ya, Sasuke memang brengsek, karena dia bisa membuat Naruto merasa sakit sekaligus bahagia di saat bersamaan.

Percayalah, kawan. Cinta lebih dari sekedar ungkapan, sebuah rasa yang tak pernah cukup untuk diungkapkan melalui dua kata—'Aku mencintaimu.'

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Oke, ini pertama kalinya saya bawa-bawa kata 'cinta' di fict saya, biasanya saya pake kata 'suka', karena menurut saya kata 'cinta' itu terlalu berat kalau dibawa ke dalam cerita. halah ==a Haha, semoga kesannya gak terlalu mendramatisir ya fict ini.

Semoga sedikit terhibur juga dengan _drabble_ ini, maaf kalau rasanya datar-datar aja, maklum idenya muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diolah dan langsung ditulis seadanya. (_ _)

Terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
